Various electrical connectors have been provided to effect zero insertion force on either flat flexible cable or flexible printed circuitry (hereinafter generically referred to as a flat flexible circuit), and interconnecting the flat flexible circuit to a printed circuit board. Connectors of this type typically utilize a dielectric housing, such as of molded plastic material, having terminals mounted therein and a movable actuator insertable into the housing for pressing the flat flexible circuit against the terminals.
Heretofore, the dielectric housing of the connector and the actuator had complementary interengaging latch means for holding the actuator in an inserted position. When the connector is used for interconnecting the flat flexible circuit to a printed circuit board, separate mounting, polarizing or other components often are mounted on the housing. For instance, a separate metal retainer or "fitting nail" is sometimes added to the housing for surface mounting the connector to the circuit board. A fitting nail generally has a flat or planar portion for soldering to a dummy solder pad on the board to secure the connector to the board. Separate mounting pegs also may be added to the housing, as well as separate polarizing posts. One of the problems with all of these separate components is that they add considerably to the cost of the connectors.
The mounting pegs and/or polarizing posts may be formed integral with the housing, similar to the latch means for the actuator. However, such components are extremely small and fragile, especially when molded with high temperature plastics.
This invention is directed to solving these problems by providing an electrical connector of the character described above which includes a unique latch/mounting clip mounted on the housing and which performs a dual function of latching the actuator to the housing as well as providing the flexibility of a mounting and/or polarizing means for securing the housing to the printed circuit board.